Witch
Witch are a stoner/doom group from the United States, with members residing in Brattleboro, Vermont and Boston, Massachusetts. A project formed of "apparent contradictory influences", this band consists of members of Dinosaur Jr., Cobra Verde and King Tuff. The band plays a style of stoner rock with elements of psychedelic rock and doom metal, with Black Sabbath and Black Flag as key influences. Upon forming the band quickly signed to Tee Pee Records and released an eponymous debut that drew critical acclaim, followed by 2008's Paralyzed which also attained positive reception. The band would tour Europe and the United States, occasionally with fill-in members when certain members would be busy with their main bands. History Witch was founded on 19 March 2005 by J Mascis (Dinosaur Jr., Sweet Apple, Heavy Blanket, etc.) and Dave Sweetapple (Sweet Apple, Cobra Verde), with interest in starting a hard rock group. The duo managed to find two members of the avant-folk outfit Feathers to join in Asa Irons and Kyle Thomas. Notably Mascis would choose to play drums (The first instrument he played, before guitar) in this project. The band's first gig would be on 25 March 2005 (As indicated by 2007's Witch DVD though the venue and location are unknown. Work on a debut would begin and the eponymous Witch would see release on 7 March 2006 to positive reception. They also contributed an alternate version of the song "Rip Van Winkle" to the Invaders compilation, which was released by Kemado Records later that year. The band would perform sporadic shows around the United States while working on a second studio album. Paralyzed would see release on Tee Pee Records circa 18 March 2008 to equally positive reception. The band would tour more through the United States and Europe with Graveyard, making marquee appearances at SXSW and Roadburn Festival. A new guitarist in Graham Clise would join as the band toured with Earthless the next year through the United States, closing that year with an appearance at ATP: The Nightmare Before Christmas, which was curated by My Bloody Valentine. For the next several years Witch would perform sporadic shows, sharing the stage with the likes of Ruby The Hatchet, Sunburned Hand of The ManLast.fm and many others while making notable festival appearances at the 2012 edition of Roadburn, the 2015 edition of Burgerama and the 2015 edition of Levitation Vancouver. Witch would return to Europe again in 2019, performing at DesertFest London, DesertFest Berlin and a one-off date in Sweden, following by a fall tour of the West Coast with Mondo Drag and Pushy. Discography Studio Albums *'Witch' (2006, Tee Pee Records) *'Paralyzed' (2008, Tee Pee Records) Other Releases *'Soul on Fire' (Single) (2005, Tee Pee Records) *'Witch' aka Local Band Nitemare (DVD) (2007, Tee Pee Records) *'Can't Help Doin' Wrong / Jull' (Split with Earthless) (2008, Volcom Entertainment) *'Die Fehl-Ritzhausen Kassette' (Live Album) (2012, Who Can You Trust?) Members Current Members *'Kyle Thomas' - Guitar, Vocals (2005 - Present) *'J. Mascis' - Drums (2005 - Present) *'Dave Sweetapple' - Bass (2005 - Present) *'Graham Clise' - Guitar (? - Present) Past and Live-Only Members *'Asa Irons' - Guitar (2005 - ?) *'Antoine Guerlain' - Live Guitar (2008) List of Known Tours *'2008 Spring North American Tour' (With Graveyard) (2008) *'2008 European Tour' (With Graveyard) (2008) *'2008 Fall North American Tour' (2008)Last.fm *'2009 North American Tour' (With Earthless) (2009)Last.fm *'2019 European Shows' (2019) *'2019 West Coast Run' (With Mondo Drag, Pushy) (2019)Witch Facebook External Links *Witch MySpace *Witch Bandcamp *Witch on Tee Pee Records References Category:Band Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:J Mascis Category:Tee Pee Records Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Brattleboro Category:Vermont Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Boston Category:Massachusetts